


Dad's Jobs

by Larissacosta52



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Just Needed To Write This, Kid Fic, M/M, Malex, Mylex being silly and passionate parents, Parenthood, mylex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissacosta52/pseuds/Larissacosta52
Summary: Maddie could not choose which job of her parents she liked more, so she needed to talk about all of them.





	Dad's Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! After thinking about some mylex prompts I decided to come on board with this one! I just... I can't not think about these three together and being parents of a little human (and also alien?) lol I mean, malex is my supreme otp, but mylex came by getting a space in my heart too; Since now I apologize to possible orthographical errors, I try to improve my English slowly, it is a challenge being from another country.
> 
> Let me know what you think about this history, your comments are very important!

It was around seven-thirty nine when Kyle yawned yet again, rubbing a hand over his sleep-heavy eyes, eager to finish another 8-hour-no-breaks-in between shift at the hospital. As he got up from the chair in his office, his eyes caught a glimpse of the photo at his desk where he, Michael and Maddie grinned at the camera. Kyle let a small smile spread over his lips remembering that late afternoon when all their friends where gathered at Isobel’s house to celebrate Maddie’s birthday. The little one was barely 4, and already she had everyone at the palm of her hand.  
His pager beeped loud, jolting him back to reality. Sighing, he picked up the folder with his patients’ files, got up and walked out of his office. He was almost at the hallway when a noise distracted him from his files. Actually, Kyle was all too familiar with that sound. It was a playful giggle he and Michael never tired to hear.  
When he heard the quick steps coming toward him, Kyle turned and was genuinely surprised to see his daughter run to his arms, which he opened to pick her up.  
\- Daddy!  
Turning the partially empty corner of the hallway was Alex, carrying Maddie’s small yellow backpack, and Michael, following him suit, carrying a small tray with two mugs in it, which Kyle assumed had coffee in them.  
In that moment, he was almost forgot how tired he was. His heart was too full of love for his favorite people in the world.  
\- Hey, princess! What are you doing here, shouldn’t you be at school? – Kyle said, as he tucked a strand of the little girl’s hair away from her face.  
\- Yeah, she should’ve been, but our daughter excels at convincing us to bring her to see her Dad at work. – Alex replied, pokind the child in her tummy, whom then doubled giggling and hid her face on her dad’s neck.  
\- Dad, how come you didn’t sleep at home today? – Maddie asked distractedly, as she played with the sthetoscope around her Dad’s neck. – Daddy Mickey missed you.  
\- Oh, yeah? – Kyle looked at a still sleepy Michael, who looked as though he’d just gotten out of the bed. Alex looked no better than him and Michael combined, after all, when Kyle was at the hospital or Michael was busy with school stuff, or when Alex wasn’t engrossed in his work on the Shephard case, they all focused all of their energy on Maddie and their family.  
\- Well, you know how it is. There’s only the worst part of the ice cream left in our fridge. I just said that had you been there, it wouldn’t have gone to waste. – Michael shrugged, averting Kyle’s and Alex’s knowing looks.  
\- Well, seems like I’m gonna have to eat the whole ice cream myself. – Kyle faked a sad face, but Maddie was quick to jump in, not wanting her Dad to be upset.  
\- There was enough ice cream for everyone.  
\- Daddy, we saved some for you, Daddy Alex and I hid it from Mikey before he ate the whole thing.  
-Maddie! What about our secret? You broke our pinky-promise!  
The girl seemed to noticed what she’d done, and opened up her little mouth. At the moment Kyle realized what a perfect mix she was of Alex and Michael.  
\- Worst part of the ice cream, huh. – Kyle walked up to Michael and kissed his cheek, secretly enjoying the sight of the small smile that bloomed in Guerin’s blushing face. The doctor grinned as he picked up the mug of steaming hot coffee from Michael’s tray.  
-Maddie woke up determined to help you at work, so that you’d come home early. – Alex explained, as he circled an arma round Kyle’s waist. – What do you say, Doctor. Valenti?  
Kyle and Michael exchanged a look, both men all too aware of the tone Alex was using, which was the same one he often used at other, not-so-appropriate in front of their daughter, times. Michael tighetned the hold on Alex’s arm, while Kyle cleared his throat, focusing on their child again.  
\- How about we go see a patient? Just one and then school, Doctor Maddie Guerin Valenti.  
Maddie nodded, grinning as she kicked her little legs, safely in her dad’s arms, Alex and Michael following them.  
______________________________  
It was nearly noon and according to the deal struck by all of the men in the house, it meant it was Michael’s Day of the Week to attempt learning how to cook – under Kyle’s supervision. His goal was to make sure his husband either didn’t anything too much or burnt it. On that particular day, Michael’s task was to cook a simple roast beef. From where he sat at the table, Kyle alternated between helping Maddie with her homework and keeping an eye on Michael.  
Their comfortable quietness being interrupted when Maddie asked.  
\- Dad?  
\- Yeah? - Both Michael and Kyle turned at the girl’s shy question. Maddie opened her little mouth, thought better of it and then closed it again. It seemed as though she was coming up with the right words as she toyed with the pencil between her fingers.  
\- What’s up, Maddie? – Valenti said, pulling the girl to his lap, as a sign of support.  
\- Why was Daddy upset at dinner last night? Is it ‘cause I talked about grandpa?  
Michael’s eyes widened at the realization that Maddie had noticed Alex’s change of mood the night before. Looking over at Kyle, he noticed the doctor had also been caught off guard by the 4 year old.  
Michael sighed. He turned off the stove, all too aware that this was a serious conversation they had to have.  
\- Well, Maddie... your dad gets sad when we talk about your grandpa. They were never friends like your Daddy Kyle is with your grandma, his mom. – As he sat down next to Kyle, Michael remembered the look on Alex’s face when they were in bed last night. He knew Jesse still tormened his thoughts, even though the man had been dead for years.  
\- Did grandpa hurt him? Like, made him cry? – Maddie asked, confused as to how one could not be friends with their father. She'd never met the man, but the last thing she wanted was for her Dad to be sad. He always cheered up when she was sad, and she wanted to do the same for him. The girl looked up at man, who held her in his arms. – Daddy, you said that it’s okay to cry, right?  
Kyle swallowed a lump around his throat. He was floored at his daughter, so sharp, even at such a young age.  
\- Yeah, it’s okay to cry, honey. It's just that your dad gets sad when he remembers some things that weren’t so great for him. It reminds him of the time he used to work for his own dad.  
\- Daddy Alex flew in the sky! – Maddie cried out, excited as she always got whenever she talked about her father’s days as an aviator. Obviously, that was much too hard a word for someone so young, so the important part was that her dad had ‘piloted’ a plane at one point. – He was a hero, right? Like Captain America?  
Michael smiled, genuinely fond of how excited his little daughter talked about her father.  
\- Your Dad is better than Captain America. He was a hero, alright. But do you know why he’s the best? – Michael waited until Maddie shook her head, eager to know the answer. Kyle, was completely focused too.  
-Alex wasn’t just a hero who’s saved a few people. He also made some mistakes that still upset him today, but he keeps on going, and that makes him stronger than Captain America or any other super hero.  
Michael knew the explanation did not make much sense since Alex didn’t like it when people looked at him with admiration for coming back as a war veteran, or when they looked pity at him because he had been brutally bruised in a violent field.  
Alex was much more than any physical mark, scars or an Alex with ¾ integers. It was much more than the traumas he experienced because of Jesse Manes, the neglect of his brothers, or the absence of his mother and the years serving the Air Force. Michael loved him for having demonstrated as strong in such traumatic times as moving on and living with them and giving him a chance to have a good life with people he loved. Just as Michael and Kyle were proud to see him cry, and let them come in giving as much support, respect, and love as they could.  
\- What if we made a plane? For Dad to fly? - Kyle questioned Maddie after a brief moment of silence.  
\- Can we? - The girl's bright eyes questioned him, along with those of an adult alien staring at him indignantly.  
Michael raised an eyebrow at his husband.  
\- Yeah Daddy, can we?  
Kyle laughed, getting up and putting their daughter on the floor. Michael knew that determined expression as well as Alex's stubborn expression.  
\- We have some plenty of cardboard boxes, ink, glue and ribbon.  
-Ohh. - Michael shook his head, surrendering, walking up to Kyle and kissing him happily. - I like the way you think.  
Half an hour later, Alex was surprised when he came into the house and came across the room and the empty kitchen. His eyes sighted Maddie's notebook and pencil on the kitchen counter and some vegetables chopped half over the sink and frowned, worrying and thinking about walking around the house or calling Kyle or Michael until he heard a noise from a of the rooms at the end of the corridor. Dropping the groceries he had made in the market under the table, Alex walked to the source of the noise, until he saw something unheard of that made him smile.  
-What's going on here?  
-Daddy! - Maddie stepped out of a large cardboard box and hurried along, hugging her legs. In front of her, a vinyl record was glued to the air, like the propeller of the plane, while the wings were precariously composed of two cardboard boards wrapped in colored ribbons. Kyle had barely raised his eyes, concentrating on letting his wings fall as low as they seemed. Michael finished putting a tray they used to put loaves into the box, where Alex could imagine being the wheel.  
\- Welcome, Captain. Kyle sighed, getting up, giving up his little service and greeting Alex with a kiss. - We're going on a little trip.  
\- Actually, our flight is delayed. - Michael replied seriously as he wiped the glue off his hands, sitting on the floor of Maddie's room. - I hope you're prepared to take us very high, and very fast.  
Alex and Kyle knew their husband very well, so, they both knew that the last sentence had a double meaning.  
In a malicious way.  
\- Flying in the clouds, Daddy! You'll be the pil ... pilo-  
\- Pilot, darling. - Alex said in a voice drunk with emotion as he remembered the years when he had distanced himself from Roswell. Rarely he had the opportunity to fly a plane on one of the missions in the war, but despite all the memories of tension, fear and terror, it was a good feeling to be in heaven, even if he tried to pretend for a few seconds that he would have peace. - But why are we playing on the plane today?"  
\- Because Daddy Mickey said you're better than Captain America! And Daddy Kyle said you were flying in the clouds, and I want to go too, please!  
Alex closed his eyes quickly, taking a deep breath and swallowing the lump in his throat as he understood the possible reason for it all. He looked at the two men in front of him and shook his head in an expression that Kyle and Michael knew to be of an Alex about to go to tears because of the idiot husbands he had.  
\- Am I better than the captain? And Captain Marvel?  
Maddie seemed to think seriously for a moment, as if it was an important decision to make. Meanwhile, Michael and Kyle held their laughter.  
\- No, she's the best in the whole world. Of the whole galaxy!  
-And about me, Maddie? I've flown a ship before. - Michael approached, crouching in front of his daughter.  
\- Yes, Dad, that's why you're the third best captain. Daddy Alex is second best.  
The girl kissed Guerin's face, past him and back into the cardboard box, while Alex and Kyle laughed at the alien's embarrassed expression.  
\- She got a point. - Kyle shrugged as he wrapped his fingers around Alex's. - Are you alright? Is that too much?  
\- It was Kyle's idea. - Michael smiled at an irritated look from Kyle.  
\- That's really ... surprising. I never thought I'd fly again... and I’m here. - Alex teased, even though he felt tears well up in his eyes. He pulled Michael's face closer to his and kissed him passionately. - Thank you.  
\- You know, the idea was mine, so, you welcome. - Kyle remembered beside them as Alex laughed between kisses exchanged with their husbands until they were alerted by Maddie's frustrated groan.  
\- Come on, I want to see the clouds!  
\- Very well, co-captain is right. - Alex walked to the large box where Maddie was sitting, and shrank as much as she could inside, placing his daughter between his legs, and helping her by placing her little hands on the silver tray. His left leg was protesting with a hook that Alex already knew, but he knew how to hide the pain well, breathing deeply and concentrating on the moment. The pain was insignificant when he had reason to have fun right there at his fingertips.  
Well... steering wheel.  
\- What about our tripulation? - Alex turned his head, smiling openly with a malicious glow in his eyes being lit by the midday sun coming through the window of Maddie's room. The full fantasy of Kyle and Michael's husband consisted of slightly messy hair, and the tight black shirt on his body, and old jeans was nothing but unfair to two men who were supposed to behave in front of their daughter.  
\- Manes. - Kyle said, with intent on alerting him and suddenly feeling a heat rise in his neck.  
\- Guerin Valenti, actually. Thank you. - Alex corrected with a shrug, amused by the situation.  
\- You know, this should not be hot as it really is, but- Michael replied, positioning himself next to Kyle who settled into the other box behind Alex and Maddie.  
\- We're ready, Captain. - Kyle cut him off, rolling his eyes and tried to put on the most concentrated expression he could as they were about to take off, instead of flirting with their husband, or rather the captain of an important plane.  
\- Flying to the clouds, Mrs. Guerin Valenti?"  
-Yeah! - The girl laughed, delighted to be there with her parents, about to fly for the first time. I could hardly wait to tell Sully and Nick tomorrow at school.  
-So let's do it. - Alex adopted a serious voice, pretending to plug several invisible buttons near the wheel. - Tripulation, please put your seat belts. Countdown to the climb.  
Michael counted the five seconds and then the Guerin Valenti family was flying into the sky.  
____________________________________  
Maddie's arms wrapped tightly around him, as if she wanted to protect him from any danger that early night, even if she had a nightmare and made her heart race with fear. Maddie had to be brave, like her father Alex, and be as smart as her father Michael and as smart as her father Kyle. But right now, when she protected Koah, she thought she wanted to be protected by her parents too. The nightmare was still in her head, and she did not want to be alone in the bedroom. It looked more scary now.  
Lifting the blanket under her body, she placed her small feet barefoot on the floor and next to Koah, she headed toward the room in front of her, but when she was raising her hand on the door handle of her parents' bedroom, Maddie noticed a light on coming from the living room. Little Guerin Valenti let out a relieved sigh as she saw one of her parents lying on the couch, fumbling with the computer, his expression concentrated until the man finally noticed that he was not alone in the comfortable gloom.  
\- Honey, what are you doing up? - Michael took the notebook out of his lap, opening his arms to welcome Maddie to him on the couch.  
-I had a nightmare. - Maddie clung to her father, putting her head to his chest and snuggling into the safety of Michael's embrace. - Koah was scared, too.  
-I see. - Michael smiled at the dinosaur his daughter held. He admired that stuffed animal, since Maddie had it since the first year of life and since then, has been a loyal companion of the girl. He'd lost count of how many stitches Kyle had to make to keep him whole. - It's all right, now. Daddy and Koah are here with you.  
Maddie yawned as he rubbed her eyes, feeling them feel sleepy, but she also wanted to enjoy that moment with her father. She was a big girl, and liked to talk to her parents.  
In addition to playing with them, or cooking with them, or in fact ... Almost everything.  
\- Are you scared, too? - Maddie questioned as she saw Michael's connected notebook on the small wooden table in front of them. - Is that why you're here?  
\- Not exactly, I was doing some work. - Michael answered quietly, not wanting to wake Alex or Kyle who were sleeping in the room. His hand wandered gently on Maddie's small back, a fondness he always made when she had been restless as a baby. In fact, the alien knows that Maddie will always be his baby girl, just as she knows that Alex and Kyle feel about their girl. They loved her more than anything. - You want to talk about your nightmare?  
Maddie shook her head, denying it, and Michael remembered the same expression Alex had upon waking from a nightmare and trying to pull away from them on the bed, or come to the couch without trying to upset him and Kyle. However, the ex-aviator knew it was an almost in vain attempt because Michael or Kyle or both pulled him close, holding tight and ready to listen to him.  
\- Then we can just stay here, me, you and Koah. - Michael answered, watching the eyes of his daughter trying to be uselessly open.  
-I love you daddy.  
Even if Michael tried to fight against, he knew it would be a losing battle not to smile like a fool for those four words. It was common for Maddie to repeat that she loved her parents, just as she spoke freely to Maria, Liz, Isobel, Max, and Kyle's mother. From the very first months they began to care for Maddie, three inexperienced parents entered into a mutual agreement that they wanted their girl not to be afraid or embarrassed to demonstrate what she felt, encouraging her to share with them what she truly felt. Unlike himself, Kyle and Alex, who spent a good deal of their lives keeping their feelings away and not being faithful to what they felt about the losses and difficult moments that passed, they wanted Maddie not to have that experience.  
Her fingers trailed slowly through the girl's brown hair in her arms, thinking about how much his life and her boyfriends' lives changed orbit when they decided to live together and engage in a serious relationship. To say that they faced some challenges would be a euphemism, however, anything they faced could not have become small with Maddie's arrival in their lives. Alex and Kyle and not even he dreamed of being parents so early, and there they were, watching his daughter grow up, becoming the point of light and cause for constant happiness of his little family.  
He thought of so many moments that his chest filled with love. Watching Alex patiently explaining some of Kyle's doubts about a Star Wars movie marathon, Kyle massaging Alex's leg after a tiring day of work, Alex playing guitar just for him and Kyle, Alex leading them to a distant day from Roswell and traveling on the road. Kyle cooking his favorite food. Alex and Kyle motivating him to continue his studies.  
Michael looked at the ring on his finger and felt his eyes blurred by the sudden emotion. He smiled, widened as his eyes returned to the sleeping child in his arms.  
-I love you too, baby.  
The sun began to rise when Alex woke up and missed a presence at his another side on the bed. Kyle's arms wrapped around him, and as he turned his face, he saw that his husband was deeply asleep.  
Now he needed to know where his another husband was.  
Leaning on the crutches near the bed, he got up with one of the blankets with him, left the room, and put his head in the half-open space of Maddie's bedroom, partially illuminated by the planets on the ceiling.  
His sleepy expression has turned to worried to see the bed empty.  
Upon reaching the living room, Alex smiled to see Michael totally tangled in their daughter, both sleeping soundly on the couch. Getting closer, and trying not to make noise, he noticed that the inseparable dinosaur was also in the midst of that comfort. Not wanting to wake them carefully he placed the warm blanket over his husband and daughter, and gently kissed Michael's messy curls that seemed to have entered a deep sleep. Alex knew that he was barely able to rest because of the university tests, and at the same time the alien shared the time investigating his origins with Isobel and Max, and spending time with his family.  
His real family, Alex thought proudly. Without disturbing them, Alex walked away, slowly returning to his room.  
_________________________________  
\- My name is Maddison Guerin Valenti, and... - The girl looked down at her feet, and crumpled the paper in her little hands. - I'll tell you about my parents jobs.  
To say that Maddie was nervous was just the obvious, Alex thought. However, she knew her daughter could do that, after all in a secret kept between the girls, Isobel and Liz, he knew it was a surprise to him, Kyle and Michael. His smile fell a little as he remembered that his husbands could not come to the small presentation of their daughter's school work. Kyle had been called to the hospital ward that afternoon, and Michael was at the police station with Max helping him with some new clues about some unknown marks they found near the cave where their respective pods were.  
So he sat there with his other parents in the small, open backyard of the school, watching his proud eyes speak with pride. He could feel her nervousness, but if there was something that Maddie was inheriting from her parents, it was stubbornness and determination. Laughing softly, he held the phone in his hands, filming that moment. Until a little murmur and a little commotion in the queues before him, they took his attention, making him upset, how could they interrupt the presentation of his precious girl?  
Until then, he recognized a cowboy hat approaching at the end of the line, and his irritation faded when he saw Michael and Kyle making their way through the narrow row and sitting next to him. He knew his expression should be a good reason for fun for the two men, because they started laughing.  
-You really did not think we'd miss Maddie's performance, did you? - Kyle smiled, kissing him on the cheek as Michael nodded to Maddie on the stage.  
\- My father Kyle is the best doctor ever. He helps people who are sick and very sad in the hospital, and also takes care of me and Koah when we are hurt. Sometimes I go to the hospital to help him take care of people so they do not feel sad.  
-Oh my God, you need to see the face. - Michael whispered to Kyle who was on the other side of Alex, the broad smile was in the face of the doctor, who just laughed, delighting in his little girl talking about him!  
And Alex! And Michael!  
\- Shut your mouth, your moment will come.  
Alex rolled his eyes, still smiling, turning his attention to their four-year-old child.  
\- This is my father Alex, - she pointed to a figure on the paper. - He flies as high in the sky as Captain America! But not as tall as Captain Marvel or my dad Mikey.  
Michael laughed at the confused expression of the people in the back rows, shrugging proudly. He had to admit, Captain Marvel was the best.  
\- He also sings very well, when I am scared or sad, he sings to me and my other parents. And one day, he told me that he will teach me how to fly very loud too. Maddie pointed to the sketch on the crumpled paper she held, she tries to show people the plane she had drawn that morning, without letting any of her parents come close to see.  
\- She's so talented. - Kyle whispered to Michael and Alex, concentrating on their daughter as if she was speaking the best thing in the world.  
-She is the best. - Alex answered, feeling tears well up in his eyes.  
\- And this is my father Mickey - Maddie pointed to another figure on the paper. - He draws very well, but I don’t understand why he has many papers with many numbers and I get confused, but my father Alex says that one day, Mickey will teach me to write weird like him. My father Mickey also knows how to play on the computer, but not as well as my father Alex. He is the best.  
Alex laughed as he felt a strong pinch of Michael at his side.  
\- And he's an engen ... Enge ...  
Kyle opened his mouth to help her, but Alex holds her hand in her own, begging to wait and watch Maddie's progress.  
\- And my father Mickey is an engineer too! - Maddie smiled, jumping and shaking the paper and waving at Michael who felt his own face ache with so much smiling. - And they're the best daddies – Thank you, bye!  
The applause raised in the air as Maddie stepped off the stage with the help of her class teacher. The woman watched smiling as the little girl ran toward to her parents, with quite euphoric and excited.  
Later that day, after a round of pizza and a lot of popcorn around the living room, the sketch hung in the kitchen refrigerator. The Guerin Valenti family waved at the paper, while Maddie watched cartoons with her parents in a fortress of sheets and pillows.  
Life was good.


End file.
